Kuoh Academy Students
The students of Kuoh Academy who play minor recurring roles. Perverted Trio Perverted Trio.jpg|The Perverted Trio Matsuda & Motohama .jpg|Matsuda and Motohama The Perverted Trio.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-23h19m38s192.png Matsuda Motohama happy.jpg in_their_dreams_1.JPG Matsuda & Motohama shocked.jpg|Matsuda and Motohama shocked to see Issei with a girl ca73d56c.jpg 6282100b.jpg 46038fa1.jpg Matsuda Motohame crying.png|Matsuda and Motohama crying in Issei's dream. dfde5be0.jpg perverted trio.PNG Media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-509532-high school dxd 012.jpg 9a502d33.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 46.jpg Pervertedtrio2.jpg dxd13.jpg dxd131.jpg HighSchoolDxD492.jpg Motohama.JPG Matsuda_and_Motohama_img1.png Matsuda_and_Motohama_img2.png perverted trio img1.JPG Motohama new img.JPG Matsuda Motohama.png Matsuda & Motohama Karaoke.jpg friendabcd.jpg 121030104S3-67-b.jpg Motohama and Matsuda.jpg 第13话 0015.jpg DxD14non-colorillustration1 zps629d8a61.jpg Dxd14-colored.jpg The "Perverted Trio" (変態三人組 Hentai San'nin-gumi) is a trio formed by the most perverted students of Kuoh Academy. The 3 members are: Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda, and Motohama. Matsuda Voiced by: Yasuaki Takumi (Japanese), Tyson Rinehart (English), Hyeon Wu Byeon (Korean) Matsuda (松田) is one of Issei's best friends who makes up the "Perverted Trio", a trio of the biggest perverts at the Academy, and is a self-proclaimed lolicon. Matsuda's nicknames are "Perverted Baldy" (エロ坊主 Ero-bōzu) and "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi (セクハラパパラッチ Sekuhara Paparatchi). Matsuda is a former jock and school sports star. He is a member of the Photo Club. He and Motohama are both jealous of Issei's relationship with the girls of the Occult Research Club, and constantly spreads bad rumors about Issei, such as Issei being a sadist who blackmailed Rias and Akeno into doing sexual acts. He does not know that Issei and the Occult Research Club members are Devils. Motohama Voiced by: Takuro Nakakuni (Japanese), Ruben Tadeo Garcia (English), Beom Gi Hong (Korean) Motohama (元浜) is the other best friend of Issei who makes up the "Perverted Trio". Motohama has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, which earned him nicknames such as "Perverted Glasses" (エロメガネ Ero-megane) and "Three Sizes Scouter" (スリーサイズスカウター Surī Saizu Sukautā). Like Matsuda, he constantly spreads bad rumors about Issei out of jealousy of his relationship with the girls of the Occult Research Club. He does not know that Issei and the Occult Research Club members are Devils. Motohama is known to have better results than both Issei and Matsuda. Girls of the Kendo Club Murayama voiced by: Kaori Ishihara (Japanese), Haley Esposito (English) Katase voiced by: Yui Ogura (Japanese), Mary Morgan (English) Kendo club.JPG|Murayama (right) and Katase (left) with the rest of the Kendo Club, threatening to beat up Issei Murayama & Katase surprised.jpg|Murayama & Katase surprised to see Issei and Rias together round_2-1.JPG|Murayama (right) and Katase (left) changing highschool-dxd-blu-ray-4-009.jpg 201206271628274e3.jpg highschool-dxd-blu-ray-4-013.jpg Highschool-dxd-bd-special-04-03.jpg Highschool-dxd-bd-special-04-05.jpg Photofun-32384661.jpg highschool-dxd-blu-ray-4-020.jpg converse_1.JPG HighschoolDxD 06 022.jpg sleep_walker_1.JPG 9a502d33.jpg Urayama.JPG|Murayama Hatase.JPG|Katase High School DxD 13, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 13, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 13, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 13, Eyecatch 2 7 of hearts.JPG 2 of clubs.JPG friendabcd - Copy.jpg stripthem.jpg 4ase40e.jpg The Girls of the Kendo Club (剣道部の女子生徒達) are anime-only characters. They are often subjected to Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama's lecherous peeping, in which they and the rest of the club retaliate by beating them with their shinai. The anime also named two of the girls: Murayama (村山) and Katase (片瀬), both of who are in the same class as the Perverted Trio. According to Motohama in the anime: *Murayama's body measurements are B84-W70-H81 cm. (B33-W28-H32 in.), *Katase's body measurements are B78.5-W65-H79 cm. (B31-W26-H31 in.). Tennis Club Kiyome Abe A third-year student at Kuoh Academy and captain of the Tennis Club who comes from a family of Beast Tamers. Dislikes dealing with Devils for fear that they will steal her soul. Christie Christie (クリスティ Kurisuti) is a gorilla who Abe claims is a Yuki-onna. Apparently Yuki-onna being beautiful maidens was a tall tale, as they are also known as Yetis, but the freezing breath is real. Has a crush on Issei after seeing him wear Honda's armor much to Issei's shock and dismay. "No-Head" Honda Honda_1.jpg HS DxD Manga Side Story Life.4 Abe img1 - Copy.png|"No-Head" Honda appears (back) HS DxD Manga Side Story Life.4 Honda img1.png HS DxD Manga Side Story6 Honda Body.png "No-Head" Honda (ノーヘッド本田 Nōheddo Honda) is a Dullahan, a set of animate headless armor, who is also under Abe. He is able to give immense strength to its wearer but the person wearing it cannot take it off easily due to a curse. The armor gets hot often so it was able to help protect Issei from Christie's freezing breath during the tennis match with Abe. When Issei first met Honda, it was acting as the tennis team's headless mascot since Abe, being a beast tamer, was watching over the armor and its horse while the head was at the hospital recovering from a hernia. Normally Honda wouldn't be allowed near the tennis team, but Rias and Sona were okay with it since he was doing it as a mascot. Other Students 90798472.jpg High School DxD NEW - 01 - Large 12.jpg HS DxD S2 NEW - Kiriyuu and her friend, Asia.jpg Aika kiriyuu.jpg Kiriyuu_in_Locker_Room_Changing.jpg Kiriyuu Insightful Observation.jpg Aika Kiryuu S3 Appearance.jpg DxD14non-colorillustration1_zps629d8a61.jpg Dxd14-colored.jpg Kiriyuu first seen in the manga.jpg|Kiryuu first seen in the manga Kiryuu sitting.jpg Kiriyuu manga.jpg 4ase40e.jpg Kiryuu profiile pic.png High School DxD New 07 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 07, Eyecatch 01 High School DxD New 06 Eyecatch 02.jpg|High School DxD New 06, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 13 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 13, Eyecatch 01 High School DxD New 13 Eyecatch 02.jpg|High School DxD New 13, Eyecatch 02 Aika Kiryuu Voiced by: Haruka Yamazaki (Japanese), Alexia Sabanbeard(English) Aika Kiriyuu (桐生 藍華 Kiriyū Aika) is a second-year student who is in the same class as Asia and the Perverted Trio. She wears spectacles and like Motohama, she has the ability to calculate a male's "manhood" size just by looking. A good friend of Asia, she likes to tease the latter about her crush on Issei. One of her most well-known traits is her habit of giving lewd advice to Asia, such as telling her about "skinship" and encouraging her to try it with Issei in the bathroom and warning her not to dilly-dally in making a move on Issei before the other girls could get him. Kiryuu eventually finds out about the existence of supernatural beings, having summoned Xenovia after being handed out a flier. New Student Council Tadami Kamo Tadami Kamo (加茂 忠美 Kamo Tadami) is a second year Kuoh Academy student who comes from a family of Onmyouji. She appears in one of the short stories. She later becomes the secretary of the new student council, replacing Saji. Ouryuu Nakiri Ouryuu Nakiri (百鬼 黄龍 Nakiri Ouryuu) is a first year student first appearing in Volume 19, replacing Ruruko as a first year secretary. A member of the Five Great Families, and named after the strongest Sacred Beast, the Ōryū. Miraka Voldenburg Miraka Voldenburg (ミラーカ・ヴォルデンベルグ Mirāka Vuorudenberugu) is a first year student and new first year accountant of the Student Council. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Human Category:Groups Category:Browse